Robot
by kamihanazono
Summary: Vocaloids are humanoid robots that scatter the earth, but must not be revealed, and be taught emotions. When a certain blue Vocaloid has dreams of a young blonde man, will her secret no longer be in hiding? !Chapter 5 is up!
1. Hiding

_I'm staring at you with eyes you can't read._

_You dont understand the pain that comsumes my heart._

_You struggle to understand my words._

_Yet, you weren't created to know this._

_You weren't born to handle these feelings._

_I know I was stupid for falling for you._

_I knew this all along._

_But I always told myself that one day you'd learn._

_You'd learn to except a human._

_I know its stupid, and a waste of time..._

_But I want you to know._

_I'll wait forever for you to return my love._

_My darling robot._

_My beautiful..._

_Vocaloid._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She jolted awake, cold sweat staining her pale white skin and drenching her aqua-blue hair. Her eyes were dialated in the white moonlight, her body slightly shaking.

"It was just a dream...a _dream_!" Those loud whispers filled the room slowly, the young woman slightly rocking back and forth in a steady motion. "Theres no need to be afraid...its okay..."

She slowly let go of the tight grip she had on her shoulders, moving her hands to stare down at them. Confusion, horror, suprise, and happiness all mixed into the one expression she wore.

"How can a Vocaloid...have _dreams_?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miku-chan wake up!" A womanly voice echoed out.

Miku's eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked up to see the beholder of the voice; a young woman with brilliant brunette hair and hazey crimson eyes, that were staring straight into her's.

"I said wake up." Her crimson eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"AH!" Miku gasped loudly, pushing the brunette off her in one fluid motion. She stood on her knees in the bed, the white fabric crumpling down, reveiling the young girl in a small lacey white nightie.

"Meiko-sama! You scared me!" The crimson eyed woman let out a bark-like laugh, her eyes hazing over once again.

"I just came to tell you that its ten in the morning. You usually wake up at around eight," Meiko stood up, smoothing out her slightly wrinkled outfit. "Did you have trouble sleeping last night?"

Miku's metalic eyes suddenly darkened, remembering her _dream_. Those bright sea-green eyes, and shocking blonde hair...and his _words_. _My darling Vocaloid_. Did that mean he knew her secret? About how Vocaloids weren't actual humans?

If such a secret got out, their race would surely crumble.

"Miku-chan? Are you alright? You're zoning out." Meiko's soothing voice brought Miku back to earth. She looked back at the elder woman, masking her horror is a forced sugar-coated smile.

"I'm alright Meiko-sama."

"..." The brunette continued to stare at the girl in front of her. Was she..._lying_? She hadn't taught Miku about lying yet, since it was considered wrong.

"If you say so, Miku-chan."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I feel so untouched and _

_I want you so much _

_that I _

_just _

_can't _

_resist you._

_That enough to say that I miss you?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**My first Vocaloid fanfic oAo**

**Hope its good enough ^_^**

***Havent written anything in awhile***

**Please review :D**

**Kami commands you ._.**


	2. Calling

_Suya-suya yume wo miteru_

_Kimi no yoko-gao_

_Kizuka-zu koboreta namida_

_Hohowo tsutau_

_SE-TSU-NA no toki-meiko wo_

_Kono mune ni kakushi-teta no_

_Last Night, Good Night_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miku had grown used to the nightly ritual of a dream of this mysterious man, but sometimes she'd even have visions during the day. While in the middle of a singing lesson, the young man's voice suddenly boomed in her mind, singing a beautiful song she had never heard before. When she attempted to sing the song herself while in the middle of the lesson, Meiko had caught her, causing the blue girl to blush crimson.

"If I only knew who he was. His name, his face--they're all a secret to me," She whispered to herself, just minutes before dinner. "But regardless, this man knows who I am. He knows I'm not human. I have to find him. My life depends on it!"

But if only she knew how far she was already under.

_Ding Dong Dang Gong._

"Oh!" Miku's face suddenly brightened up. "Thats Kaito-otou-san!" She rushed to the door, opening it to find a young man with deep ocean-blue hair, and a sky-blue scarf wrapped securly around his neck.

"Brrrrr its cold out out there! Oh, hey Miku-chan," The man's eyes crinkled when he smiled widely at the girl. "I'm hoooome! Tell Mama I got some new CDs, mkay?" He rubbed her head enthusiasticly, still grinning like a fool.

"Okay, Otou-san! I'll go tell Meiko-sama!" She smiled back, warmth spreading through her body, up to her face, causing her cheeks to glow. The man's smile lessened.

"Miku-chan, Meiko is your Mama now. You don't have to be so formal about her," He then straightened his back and laughed. "Now go run off and tell Mama that I'm home!"

Miku wore a slightly confused and oblivious expression during the whole "Mama" ordeal. Kaito was the one who discovered her lying on the street, and she didn't meet Meiko until a few days later. So naturally, she referred to Kaito was her "Papa" a lot quicker than she adjusted to Meiko as "Mama". But none the less, she still respected, and loved Meiko greatly.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me twice!" Miku chirped, spinning around and skipped to the kitchen. She found Meiko there, stirring away at the soup in the pot. She had heard Miku's footsteps and turned to face her.

"Well someone looks cheery! Dinner will be ready really soon," She turned back to the pot and sprinkled a few spices into the bubbly water. "By the way, who was at the door?"

"It was Otou-san, he told me to tell you that he got some new CDs," Miku stoop up on her tip-toes, peeking past Meiko's shoulder to stare at the mysterious substance in the pot. "What _is_ that?" She sqeaked, pointing at the liquid.

"Don't worry, its just tako-miso soup. I added some chopped leaks in for you too," Meiko smiled, continuing to stir the substance. "I know how much you like them."

"I _do_, arigatou," Miku stood back and trotted over to the table. "Should I go wash up for dinner?"

"Oh, yes please. And make sure to tell Kaito to come too! I don't want him sitting at his desk all night long without any food again." Her barking laugh rung out, causing Miku to giggle as well.

So after, washing up (and dragging Kaito from his "work desk") the three of them had settled down to eat supper. Meiko took small bites, while washing it down afterwards with her scotch. Kaito would laugh nervously at his wife, her drinking behavior being obvious that Meiko would later be sleep walking tonight. Miku, completly oblivious to the situation, slurped down her soup with enthusiasum, and asking for seconds.

Then suddenly the phone began ringing. Kaito, alarmed by the noise, stood up and went to get it before the ringing stopped. Miku glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. Who would be calling at eight thirty? She turned back to glance at Kaito, whos back was turned to her. She could still make out the muttered "Uh-huh"s, "Oh really?"s and the sharp inhaled gasp. This caused her to raise her brow in confused.

Kaito then returned to the table and nudged Meiko's shoulder gently. "Meiko...I gotta go out for a bit. Something urgent came up. I promise I'll be home before one, okay?" Meiko's hazey eyes widened in disagreement, but then slowly lowered, admiting defeat.

"Be back before one." The man nodded smiling, and turned to leave the room.

"By the way, Miku-chan..." Miku's head snapped up at her name. "Make sure Meiko gets to bed in once piece, okay?"

"Hai, Otou-san." Miku bowed, her hair masking her face.

"Good. Bye now." The front door slammed shut moments later.

"_I wonder what the call was about... _"

"ZzzzzzzzzZZzzz..."

Miku's head shot back to stare at the woman who had suddenly fallen asleep, face-down, into her bowl of soup. Miku had to slap her hand over her mouth to surpress her laughter.

"Pffftt...oh, Meiko-sama..."

Miku gently picked the brunette up off the table, wiping the gunky soup off her face. After trying many poses, Miku was finally able to find a good postition with her hands under Meiko's arms, and began pulling her towards her bedroom. Not really knowing what to do next, the young girl laid the woman on the crimson sheeted bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

Miku then retreated back to the kitchen to clean up the dishes, and wiping up the soup that had spilled out when Meiko had dunked her face in the liquid. Surpressing another laugh, the aqua-haired girl turned off the kitchen light and retreated to her room for the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Malchik Gay, Malchik Gay!_

_Osanai, Juanibli_

_Astima, Istimi_

_Malchik Gay, Malchik Gay!_

_Malachese, Unetusi_

_One two three, One two three_

_Asmenya, Alpicki_

_One two three three._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the loud harsh knocks on wood that startled her awake. She had another dream, the young man had appeared again. But this time, his back was facing her, and he sang out in a language that she could only identify as Russian. She glanced sideways at her clock. Twelve forty five, it read. She scratched her head in annoyance, but the harsh repeated knocks brung her back to reality.

"It must be Otou-san...!" The whispered to herself, slight happiness stringing her heart up. But the raspy knocks were scaring her-- whoever was at the door, wanted in _badly_.

Not being able to contain her curiousity (or patience), she slipped out of her bed and wrapped her fluffy sky-blue robe around her slender frame. She knew Meiko was probably too dead asleep to answer it, so she proceeded to walk towards the front door, and open it for the said person behind it.

_Pok Pok Pok Pok!_

"I'm coming!" Miku squeaked, her voice raspy from sleep. "Just a second!"

_Pok Pok Pok Pok!_

The scenes that happened next were far beyond anything Miku could ever imagine, or fathom.

She twisted the door knob, feeling a harsh cold rush of winter air smack her face as she opened it, causing her to shut her eyes in attempt to block out the wind. When she reopened them she immidietly saw a familier face--it was Kaito, alright. His eyes were downcast, and wary, as if he was just _dying_ to fall asleep. Miku followed his gaze, and her aqua orbs widened in horror at the sight laid before her.

Standing in front of Kaito was a young girl, possibly younger than Miku, and about a head shorter. Her shocking short blonde hair whipped around in the wind, slapping her face continuously. A large white bow was strung upon her head, slashing around as well. But the one thing that horrified Miku the most was her bright green eyes, that were dull and hard. It then took only moments for Miku to realize that a goupy red substance was covering the girl's face and the white shall she was wearing.

Blood.

"O-Otou-san..." The pigtailed girl whispered loudly, her voice trembling dispite her attempts to keep it sane. "W-who is sh-she?"

The young man seemed to ignore her question, pushing past Miku and leading the small blonde in as well. The nameless child then slumped against the wall, her head slamming back into it. When Miku looked closely, the same red goup was flowing down her arm, and pouring out her side, resulting in a puddle of it on the floor.

Miku grew impatient, and jerked the young man's scarf, forcing him to look her in the eye, and gave him a look that screamed, "_Tell me what the hell is happening_!!"

"Miku-chan, this is Rin Kagamine-san. Her parents were killed by a bad man." His eyes clouded over, as if in gulit.

"K-killed..? Whats that..?" Miku was still learning certian emotions, and words, but never once was the word killed brought up. But Miku knew it was something bad or else her Otou-san wouldn't look this horrible.

"The man...took away her parents," His cloudy eyes finally looking up. "And they're never coming back. They're dead."

Miku gasped loudly in horror, whipping her head back to stare at the blonde, who had begun to curl into a ball in the corner.

"I-is she okay...?" Miku released Kaito from her iron grip, and exstended a shaky hand to the girl, who only proceeded to flinch away at the offering.

"She escaped the scene with only minor gashes, but if we don't patch her up, she'll die of blood loss," Kaito stated, almost roboticly. "Which is why I need you to clean her up, and get her into some dry clothes."

"B-but Otou-san..." Miku looked back at the seemingly smaller girl. "Is she going to stay here...?"

"Yes. We need to keep her safe from that man, at all means."

"But why?"

"She's half Vocaloid."

Miku's pupils dialated, her face suddenly as white as the snow on the ground outside. Half Vocaloid?! Could she really be...?!

"And..." Miku snapped her head back to Kaito.

"...?"

"Her brother is missing."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_And then the blood covered trigger began pulling back...slowly._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Yay chappie two! :D**

**Its suddenly beggining to start twisting and turning, huh?**

**Yeah, I'm evil like that.**

**So I decided to add Rin to the story. :]**

**For me, it adds up the suspense.**

**More of the other Vocaloids will be showing up later on.**

**R+R plz :D**

**-Kami**


	3. Learning

_Allo?  
Allo,  
Vidish' veter?  
Nu I chto?  
Posmotri v okno,  
Nu I chto?  
A vchera bylo solntse,  
Nu I chto?  
Zachem ty vse vremya govorish' odno I tozhe?  
A ya avtootvetchik._

* * *

The room seemed to be spinning, the air suddenly thick and black. The only sounds were the harsh inhaled gasps and silent wheezing. A brother? _A brother?! _

"O-otou-san..." Miku attempted, her voice thin, yet clogged. Should she tell her Otou-san about her frequent dreams and visions? No, she couldn't. He'd probably think she was losing her god-given mind if she even _breathed_ a word of it.

"Wheres...the disenfectant?" Kaito sighed heavily, as if he had been holding his breath.

"We don't have any on us, so go use some of the scotch from the liquor cabnet."

"Won't Meiko-sama get mad?"

"No, she'll understand." Kaito turned back to the blonde huddled up in a corner. "And you better go get that now. I don't know how much longer she'll hold up."

"Hai, Otou-san." Miku instantly hurried away towards the dining room to get the alcholic liquid. Her head was spinning so rapidly, she thought she would fall. Her thoughts and emotions clouding her vision, making her feel like she was attempting to walk through a thick black fog. Her fingernails digging into her frail scalp, as she came to a halt at the cabnet.

"I need to get a _hold_ of myself!" She screeched silently at herself. "He might not even be related to her! There are _tons _of people in Japan who have blonde hair and green eyes!" She sighed in defeat at her own answer.

"None the less, I need to go help Kagamine-san!" She grabbed the bottle of scotch, and sprinted back to where she last saw the girl. When she reached her destination she noticed that the deep blue-haired man was nowhere to be seen.

"He already left." Miku snapped her head in the direction of the high raspy voice to only have her eyes land on the wounded blonde. Those green eyes glared colding at her, as if it was her fault the blonde was like this. The nerve...

"Oh, I see," Miku politely shifted the bottle to her other hand, and exstended the other to the small girl. "Now come with me, I need to clean you up."

To Miku's delight, the Kagamine girl didn't swat her hand away, but tightly gripped it, and let Miku haul her off the floor, and into the blue girl's bathroom.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Pokazhi, pokazhi, pokazhi, pokazhi,  
Pokazhi, pokazhi, mne lyubov'.  
Pokazhi pokazhi, pokazhi, pokazhi.  
Pochemu, pochemu ya s toboi.  
Pokazhi, pokazhi, pokazhi, pokazhi,  
Pokazhi, pokazhi, mne lyubov'.  
Pokazhi, pokazhi, pokazhi, pokazhi.  
Pochemu, pochemu, ya s toboi._

* * *

"Auuughhh!!" The Kagamine girl screeched, her thin body arched back as far as it would allow her. The blue-haired girl flinched at the harsh noise, but refused to move her hand holding the alchohol drenched cotton ball from the other girl's back. "That _hurts_!"

The blue girl scoffed. "If you can stand the pain of a knife on your body, then you can surely stand mere alchohol." Miku stated matter-of-factly. The blonde sneered at the older girl, but her face flushed slightly in embarressment.

Miku stared at the girl, who began to rub her bare arms slightly. Miku _had_ insisted that the blonde take her shirt off so she could clean it properly, and the young girl edventually gave in and let the pigtailed teen tear off her blood-soaked sweatshirt.

"Are you cold, Kagamine-san?" Miku asked innocently, her voice laced with concern. The blonde snapped her head back to stare at Miku, her face suddenly flushed a bright red.

"Y-yeah, a little bit," The blonde glanced back down at the grey-ish blue carpet floor. "And please, don't call me that. Rin is fine." Miku's cheeks warmed.

"Okay...Rin-san.." Rin chuckled, a small grin on her face. "And I'll call you...Miku-san!"

Miku giggled softly, applying a bandage to the cleaned wound. "Alright, you're all patched up, Rin-san."

"Thanks, you helped a lot." Rin glanced down again, her body hunching back into place. A comfortable, yet slimming silence followed, and soon became too much for Miku.

"Rin-san?"

"Yeah?"

"How can you be half Vocaloid?"

Rin sighed, completely expecting the question. Her body shifted, so she was turned around and facing Miku. "My mother was a Vocaloid, and my father was human."

Miku gasped. "But how could that work? I thought Vocaloids and humans weren't able to coexist."

Rin shook her head. "They can, but the government refused to have that knowledge exposed. Most people who do know about Vocaloids think of them as aliens, while others who don't know the Vocaloid's true identity think they're real humans. So, if a half-child was born, like me, they would have just kept it a secret from everyone," Rin sighed heavily, glancing away. "It makes me feel like a monster that they have to hide from the world, just because I'm different."

"I...I understand what you mean..." Miku whispered, her body hunching forwards. Rin blinked in surprise her eyes locked onto the girl in front of her. "How so, Miku-san?"

"Well...before I came here, I was living in this small broken down shack," Miku sat back up, glacing at the ceiling momentarily, then back at the blonde. "I couldn't remember how I got there, and I realized my master wasn't anywhere around me. Turns out he had abandoned me."

"Master? Like...an _Owner_?" Rin's face scrunched up in disgust. "I've heard of those people. They capture Vocaloids and make them work as slaves for them. Cruel bastards." Rin spat, causing Miku to flinch slightly.

"Y-yeah...I was kept in his house for years. When he was mad at me, he would chain me to the table. And when he was nice to me, he'd dress me up and have me serve dinner," Miku's face scrunched up at the memory, water brimming her crystal blue eyes. "When it all came down to it, I really didn't even know if he cared for me or not."

"Expecially if you're a Vocaloid," Rin abruptly remarked, her voice laced with anger and sorrow. "Then its extremely hard to tell what someone is feeling or not," Rin then glanced back at Miku. "That reminds me, why are you so good at reading people's emotions? I've never met another Vocaloid before who knows all the personal boundaries humans have."

Miku blushed gently at (what she thought was) the nice compliment, and raised a hand to gently tangle in her aqua blue hair. "Meiko-sama has been teaching me about human emotions and actions ever since we met, so thats why I'm good at it."

"Who's Meiko-sama?"

"Otou-san's wife."

"Who?"

"Kaito."

"Oh."

Miku giggled at the dumbstruck blonde, and stood up to crack her back and look at the clock. "Wooowww, its already after one thirty! I need to get to bed." Miku was just about to crawl into her soft fanel bedspread when she looked down and saw Rin staring at her with a confused look sprawled on her face.

"Where am I going to sleep, Miku-san?"

"You could sleep with me if you want."

Rin blushed crimson, rapidly shaking her head from side to side. "Ohhhh no no no no, I couldn't do that Miku-san! I-I could go sleep on the couch...or the floor."

Miku laughed sharply at the poor blonde, who only flushed deeper. "I don't know what you're so red about, but its just sleeping in the same bed. I don't see whats so wrong about it. Here, I'll go get you one of my spare nightgowns!"

Rin blushed again when she realized that she was still shirtless, as Miku trotted off to search her closet. "Oh of course she wouldn't know why I'm so flustered...she's a complete Vocaloid, and not a half like me." The blonde whispered to herself, obviously embarressed.

"Hmmm, did you say something Rin-san?" Rin whipped her head back to see an oblivious Miku standing in front of her with a small yellow nightie in her hands.

"Oh, no it was nothing!" Rin replied defensively, holding her hands up in front of her.

Miku cocked her head to side in a confused manner. "If you say so Rin-san," She then held up the nightie again, for Rin to see. "It might be too small, but its all I could find. My others are in the wash."

Rin stared up at her, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Well...?"

"Well, what?"

"Get up."

"Why?"

"So I can put it on you."

"Wha--?"

Miku sighed in irritation, and jerked Rin upwards by her arm, causing the blonde to stumble over her feet before she was standing up correctly. On instint, Rin had covered her exposed chest with her arms before Miku grabbed them and hoisted them up so she could successfully slide the nightie onto the petite blonde. Rin blushed again at how the nightie was completely snug on her chest and sides.

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tight, but still mobile."

"Oh good. Cause if it didn't fit, you would have just had to sleep in those pants."

"W-What?!"

"Hm? If you're so self-concious, I would have let you borrow a shirt or something."

"Oh...well, thanks anyway."

"The pleasure is mine."

The pigtailed girl then swiftly undid her twintails, as the blonde undid her bow. Miku then slid under the soft blue covers and patted the space next to her, beconing for Rin to lay down. The blonde blushed furiously but obeyed the older girl and slid underneath next to Miku. Rin at first scooted over to the edge, to be as far away from the blue girl as posssible. This went noticed by Miku, who wrapped a free hand around the blonde and pulled her flush against her body.

"M-Miku-san..?"

"You're still pretty cold--I'm warming you up."

"O-okay.."

A comfortable silence followed suit, during which Miku had somehow swirled Rin around so the blonde's face was smashed up against the other's still-forming bust (which only caused the poor girl to blush even deeper). This time, it was Rin who broke the silence.

"Hey...Miku-san?"

"Mhmm?"

"You think that you and Kaito-san could ever find that man who attacked me?"

"I don't know Rin-san. I haven't really left this house since Otou-san found me. But I'm sure he'll do whatever it takes to find him."

"Thanks Miku-san."

"Your welcome."

Rin, now feeling a lot more comfortable and safe, cuddled closer to Miku, draping her arms over the blue girl's shoulders. Miku began threading her fingers through Rin's soft yellow hair, burying her face into the mess of blonde locks.

"Rin-san?"

"Yes?"

"Who is your brother?"

Rin's breath caught in her voice momentarily, her body painfully still. Miku raised her brow in confusion and alarm.

"His name is Len. Len Kagamine."

"Thats...a lovely name." Miku did her best to not gasp at how the name seemed so fitting towards the mysterious man of her dreams.

"Yes it is. And..."

"...?"

"He's a half-child like me."

Miku gasped, mouth agape. Rin twitched at the noise, but Miku kept her glued to her body. More half-children? As if things weren't complicated enough with just Rin as one.

"He's about three years older than me, too."

"Oh, I see."

"... You'll help me find Len, right?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks."

Then sleep engulfed the two girl's like a warm blanket. But if they only noticed the looming shadow outside the window...

* * *

_Monster..._

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here..._

_Looking through the window!_

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuunnnn o_o**

**Sorry, I had to! XD**

**Flames are welcome on the MikuxRin-ness D:**

**Cuz this story ish now gunna be a RinxMikuxLen love triangle. :/**

**Why?**

**Cuz.**

**Its more interesting that way! ^^**

**Anyone else wanna see a Miku-tug-a-war between Rin and Len? :D**

**Anyone...? *crickets chirp*...**

**Ah, oh well.**

**We also got a look inside Miku's past :3 (Sorry if I'm rushing things too fast for you all ._.; ) **

**And if you're waiting for some MikuxLen-ness (I know you are) you'll have to wait for the other chappies to come ;]**

**But I'm not garunteing anything o3o;**

**So please review and make me happy, okay? ;D**

**-Kami**


	4. Meeting

_Soft but impatient footsteps followed by the chirping clicks of the small delicate red heals she wore as she made her way down the barren hall. Her ragged breathing and her booming heart quickening in pace as she came closer and closer to the tall detailed wooden doors that awaited at the end. She looked back to see if anyone was following her, but saw no one. So, with shakey arms, she pushed the doors open as wide as they would allow her._

_The welcoming yet terrifying smell of logs burning in the fireplace and rosemary scented candles invaded her senses as she stepped into the beautifly designed lounge. Timeless paintings adorned the walls, and red velvet couches surrounded the fire. A lone desk sat at the far corner, and was littered with pens, papers, and various gadgets. Her breathing hitched when the sturdy chair behind it slowly turned and reveiled a young man with shocking aqua blue hair and matching eyes. He was wearing a simple yet elegant victorian style dress shirt and pants that were dyed a deep blue. A smooth black top hat sat atop his head and was tilted slightly to the right. His lips curved upwards into a smirk._

_"Ah, my dear, I see you came after all." His icy voice sent chills down her spine._

_"You called me, master." She reminded him. He forced a frown._

_"I called you about an hour ago. You're late."_

_"M-Master, you had told me to finish cleaning up after dinner and--" She was cut of when the man reached out over the desk and grabbed one of her delicate blue pigtails, yanking her with much more force than neccicary, so that her face smacked the wooden desk with a loud thud. He pulled out a small dagger from his shirt pocket and pressed it to her pulsing throat. His voice was laced with rage, fear, and concern._

_"When I tell you to do something, you stop what you are doing and do it!" Wet crystals brimmed her eyes as he pressed down a bit more, causing a black liquid to drip from her neck. She squirmed despite herself._

_"B-But what if the task before is unfinished?" He raised the blade to her cheek and slid it gently across, causing the girl to gulp in fear. His face remained blank._

_"Then you go back to it afterwards."_

_"I...understand."_

_"You understand...?"_

_"I understand...Master."_

_He chuckled shakily and he flinged her from the desk so that she stumbled back and hit her head on the couch just a few feet away. She could already feel her vision going black as the concussion began to spread through her skull. But before her world went dark she watched him walk around the desk and crouch down in front of her as his thumb grazed her cheek._

_"Such an idiot," He was referring to her, obviously. "You think I would take in anyone else I found in that market? You were the only one in good condition. All the others were about ready to fall apart, and you were brand new," His blue gaze burned into her equal one. "And your even luckier that I allowed you to share my name, since you didn't have one." His hand dropped from her cheek._

_"So don't ever forget that..."_

_"Hatsune Miku."_

Her eyes snapped open, her breath ragged and deep and her thundering heartbeat burning her eyes. She turned on her side to stare at the clock on her bedside desk. 10:30? She then turned to the window on the opposite end of the room. The curtian was drawn, and as far as the blue girl could see, it was a foggy gray outside. She sighed.

"No wonder I didn't wake up eariler, its barely light out." She was about to settled back into the fluffy bedspread when she felt something cold jabb her in the cheek. And that something was a small foot.

"What the--?" She grabbed the edge of the bedspread and threw it up to see the small blonde of the night before backwards in the bed. The aqua-haired girl found it very strange that the blonde would be able to sleep down there at the foot of the bed without sophacating from the pressure of the blankets and the lack of fresh air. But the relaxing moment was cut short when a loud shrill cry echoed throught the whole house, causing both girls to jump up and fall off the bed.

"O-Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" The blonde jumped to her feet, her hair in utter dissaray and her loaned nightie sticking to her small form from the static that occurred when the friction of the blankets rubbed against the clothe. Her eyes were darting around the seemingly empty room until they landed on the streams of blue hair that were coming from around the other side of the bed. The blonde panicked.

"M-Miku-san! Are you alright?" She jumped around the bed to the aqua-haired girl who was face-down on the ruffled carpet. A low groan escaped her before she propped herself up on wobbly arms, and managed to get to her knees.

"Yeah, I'm alright...what was that noise though?"

Both girls glanced at the bedroom door just in time for a very flustered and out of breath Meiko to barge through the door with what looked like a plastic stick in her hand. She smiled bashfully as the two girls on the floor stared up at her with confused eyes.

"Meiko-sama...whats all the comotion about?" Miku asked, raising her brow. She then felt a small tug on her dress hem and turned to look at the blonde.

"Thats Meiko-sama?"

"Yes. She's Kaito's wife."

"I see."

Meiko then took a loud gasp of breath, causing the younger girls to snap their heads back to her.

"Important...-wheeze- announce..-cough- ment..!"

"An anouncement?"

"What is it?"

Meiko's grin widened, and she held up the plastic stick, almost waving it around in the air.

"I'm pregnaut!"

Rin eyes widened in delight and Miku just looked even more confused. "Congrats, Meiko-sama!" Rin smiled at the brunette, who scratched the back of her head and gave a soft chuckle.

"What does pregnaut mean?" Rin and Meiko stared at the lost Miku. Rin smiled again.

"It means she's gonna have a baby!"

Miku's face lit up. "Really? Thats great Meiko-sama! Who's the father?"

The other two girls stared at Miku like she had grown a second head. Then Meiko sighed. She had taught Miku on how babys were born (She didn't give her full details on _how_, exactly), but she forgot to mention that its usually a lover who becomes the father. Rin was the one to break the news to Miku.

"Kaito-san is."

"Oh."

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know...the milk man? I've always seen them discussing on the porch."

At this, the blonde pitched to the side as a sudden wave of laughter overtook her, resulting in her rolling on the carpet. Miku raised her brow again, glancing back from Rin to Meiko who was holding her stomache as barking chuckles erupted from her as well. It took a few minutes for them to calm down and try to explain to the girl her confusion.

"Miku-san, are you really that..._uneducated_?" Rin sat back up, and was stifling her giggles. "Looks you you only know the basic meanings but not the understandings behind them."

Miku cocked her head to the side, earning a sigh from Rin.

"Hey, is this mine?" Meiko had walked over to the small empty bottle that had been forgotten the night before. Miku gasped, and Rin flushed red.

"U-Um, I'm sorry, Meiko-sama, for using your stuff, but, I uh.." Meiko laughed at the flustered blonde as she tried to explain herself. "M-Miku-san needed to use it as disenfectant..."

"Thats alright," Meiko smiled at the two. "Its unsafe to drink during pregnancy anyway, so no worries here!" The girls took a big sigh of relief.

"Now get dressed you two, we need to spread the news!" And with that, the tall brunette strode out the room followed by the slam of the old door. The blonde turned to Miku.

"Spread the news to who?"

"Meiko-sama works for this special government that resques captured Vocaloids," Miku explained, Rin nodding in understanding. "She must want to tell them so she can take time off during the "pregnancy" so she can take care of herself."

"She can't go to work while she's pregnaunt?"

"Not with the job she has." Miku's brows furrowed.

"What does she do?"

"I don't know exactly. They never go into detail for me. They say its too much information for me to process at such and early stage," Miku smiled a bit. "But I don't mind--I know they'll tell me in time."

Rin smiled back, then stood up and straightened out her back, looking around the pale room. "So we gotta get dressed and come with them becaaauuusee...?"

"Because Meiko-sama doesn't want me to be home by myself," Miku threaded her hand through her silky hair. "She says my Master is still out to get me."

Rin scoffed, and went to the white doors of the closet. "So whaddaya got in here--WOAH!" Rin gaped in amazement at the wide selection of clothing the complete Vocaloid's closet had to offer; it was full of long flowing Victoria dresses, pant suits, hats, and many other things. She had never seen such a wide selection outside a wedding store.

"Where did you _get_ all this?!" Miku chuckled, walking up behind the blonde, and resting a cold hand on her warm shoulder. Rin flinched for a second but calmed when the hand upon her warmed up suddenly, and was matching her tempature.

"Otou-san got them for me. He and Meiko-sama bought them a few days after they took me in," Miku grinned, showing off pearly white teeth, that were perfectly straight. "Meiko-sama tends to go overboard when shopping, so thats why they had to rebuild my closest to fit it all in."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"Can I wear one?" Rin's eyes were almost as wide as saucers, in a daze. Miku chuckled again.

"Of course! Just let me find that'll suit you..." She pushed pass Rin and starting going through the magical gowns. Rin stepped back to give Miku room, and sat on the floor to watch. After some time, the older girl held up a beautiful daisy cream gown with crisscross black bows along the front and back, will many white frills underneath that showed through by the small pulls upwards. A small hanger was attatched to the one holding up the dress, and it had a long black ribbon and yellow daisy hairpeice hanging from it. Miku smiled proudly.

"Now, lets dress you up!"

"W-Wait, Miku-sa--EEK!"

* * *

The small family approached the iron gates of the secret corperation, that the elders had worked for since they knew the meaning behind the Vocaloids. The brunette was clad in a elegent long red dress trimmed with black lace and had a black choker clutching at her neck. Her husband wore his usual of white dress pants, and shirt, with a long white coat with blue patterns and a long blue scarf. The blonde figgeted in her chosen outfit as she watched the aqua-haired girl out the corner of her eye. Miku had choosen a long cloudy blue summer dress with white lace edges and frills, complete with thick white and blue striped leggings and a long white scarf. In her hair, she wore white lace ribbons. She saw Rin squirming next to her, and reached out a gloved hand to the blonde. Rin stared it for a moment, before she grasped it firmly between her own. She couldn't figure out why the older girl's hands were smaller then hers when she was the young one.

A small screen was embedded into the thick pole of the gate, and it suddenly flashed white.

"Name and password." Meiko spoke up.

"Hagane, Moskvau."

"Access granted."

With a screeching creaking, the rusty metal of the gate slowly opened, allowing them to pass through, and then close discretely behind them. Rin looked up at the tall office-like building, that seemed to be almost as tall as the Empire State building back in New York. She had visited the island city back a few years ago with her own family. Now here she was, with people she hardly knew, but already trusted with her life, and she was about to meet the people behind her saving. She gave Miku's hand a small squeeze, and gave a small sigh when she felt the reasurring squeeze back. She glanced up at the aqua-haired girl, and was stunned to see her summer ocean blue orbs staring deep into her rainy green ones.

"Its alright to feel a bit scared--I was as well when I first came here. You have nothing to worry about. These people are a lot more nicer in person." Rin gave an understanding nod, and following them up to the steel door, that opened when it sensed their movement. Rin saw a few men and women rush to the door as soon as they entered.

"Madame Meiko, welcome back!" A blonde woman bowed before the brunette. Meiko smiled.

"Good to see ya again, Rookie!" The woman blushed, standing up again.

"U-Um, yes, the director wants to speak with you about the finding."

"I know, I'll get to him right away, but first," Meiko mentioned to the two girls behind her. "Please take them to the Rec Room while me and Kaito speak with the director."

"Yes, Madame Meiko." The woman bowed again.

"Good."

Meiko grabbed her husband's arm, and led him away.

Rin sipped her hot chocolate quietly, eyeing the woman out the corner of her eye. Her name was Hana, if she remembered correctly. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, small platinum strands falling in her face, which led to chocolate brown eyes. Rin could see worry and stress flash through them multiple times, and at some points, guilt. Rin furrowed her brows, then glanced back at Miku. To her suprise the pigtailed girl was straring straight at the woman as well, concentration masking all expressions underneath. Rin didn't want the silence anymore.

"So, Hana-san.." The woman glanced up. "How long have you been working here?"

Hana chuckled, scratching the back of her head nervously. "Well, I've only been here for a few weeks now, so everyone here calls me Rookie. They usually cut it out after a month." Rin nodded; she was gonna be blunt now.

"You look sad," Hana snapped her head up, eyes wide. "And scared."

"You're a reader, arn't you?"

"I might be. Now tell me why. I hate not knowing the answer to something once I ask the question." Rin rested her cup down on her lap, clasped tightly between her hands. Hana sighed.

"I-I was dumped by my boyfriend this morning.." Hana looked down, not wanting to see the pity in the girls' eyes. "A-And I'm scared that if I break in front of my co-workers, I'll get fired."

"Thats reasonable. Thanks for telling me." Rin leaned back a bit in her chair, Hana bowing her head.

"Do you want advice?"

"From a child..?"

"You want it or not?" Rin glared at the woman, meaning she meant business, and not childplay.

Hana gulpled. "A-Alright..."

"Don't think about him. Focus on your job, and keep your chin up. If you think too much about it, then you _will_ break in front of everyone. Okay?"

Hana blushed. "Okay...thank you Rin-san."

Rin waved her off. "No problemo."

"Director-sama, Madame Meiko and Sir Kaito are here to speak with you." A raven haired woman bowed in front of the man. He smiled kindly.

"Bring her in."

The doors swung open, the tall brunette making her way in, arm locked around her blue-haired husband's. A confident smile on both their faces. The director stood up, straightening his black tie, and staring into the couple's eyes. A heartwarming smile was on his seemingly threatening face.

"Good to see you back, Meiko-san, Kaito-san," He shook their hands individually, his smile never fading, and sat back down. "I heard you made your second find."

"Thats correct," Meiko kept her fingers tangled with her husbands as they sat down. "Her name is Rin Kagamine-san."

"Such a nice name," The man looked up at Kaito. "You found her?"

"Yes, I was able to make it just in time before her injuries became infected," Kaito was less confident under the man's gaze, his arm was slightly twitching. "But I had our Miku-chan patch her up."

"According to these papers.." The director held up a small pale folder. "She is a half-child?"

"Thats correct."

"And she has an older sibling, a brother?"

"Also correct."

The man stood up, smiling again. "Then I trust you two will find him."

"Understood, Director-sama." Meiko bowed before the man.

"And Meiko-san, I've heard the word about your latest discovery of your pregnancy," Meiko's eyes bulged out, causing the man to chuckle heartily. "Don't worry, I only heard you bragging about it to the other co-workers from up the stairs," He smirked slightly. "Women sure do squawk a lot like hens when they have something to gossip about, no?"

"You better believe it." Kaito got a red gloved hand to the back of the head from his wife, creating a loud smack, and a small bump on the back of his head. The director laughed loudly at the amausing pair.

"And I believe you want maturnity leave for the next nine months?" He stopped the racket, as the pair turned back to him, with slightly flustered expressions.

"Y-Yes, Director-sama." He grinned.

"Then you have my permisson," The couple sighed in relief. "But.." They perked up again, "You'll have to let those two girls of yours to go somewhere else for the time, seeing that too much stress may cause a miscarage, and we would want to make sure this birth goes smoothly, hm? I know you two have been trying for a long time, so I assume you wouldn't want anything to go wrong."

Meiko bit her bottom lip, worry lacing her features. Her husband rubbed her back slightly, attempting to help her. "I understand, but where would we send them?"

"You could send them to the new boarding school up in Germany that we had specially made for rescued Vocaloids," Meiko brightened up. "We already have a large amount of Vocaloids there, a little under a hundred, so its not that crowed. Interested?"

"Of course!" Meiko stood up, Kaito following. "When can we get them in?"

"They can fly away tomarrow, if thats alright with you?"

"Oh, yes! That'd be great!" Meiko's smiled sadly. "Although I'm sad to see them go, I know they'll be happy to be surrounded by their own kind. It'll be a great way for them to interact with others."

"Then this meeting is ajourned." The director smacked his hand upon the table, the couple looking at him strangely. He chuckled.

"Just kidding! See you in nine months!"

* * *

"_Boarding school_?!" The two girls screeched, making the the parents cringe at the noise. Kaito had spilled the news of the boarding school Director-sama had enrolled them in, and that they needed to pack up tonight. The news shocked them so much, they had spit out the milk in their mouths. Rin spoke up first.

"_Why_?! I just got here!"

"Rin-san, its for your protection." Kaito stated firmly,but then Miku decided to put in her two cents.

"But we'll be away from you! I don't want to leave this place!" She looked like she was on the verge of tears, big puppy eyes bulging from her face.

"Miku-chan, its only for the nine months I'm on maternity leave. You'll come back one week before I'm due, so you'll get to see the child." Meiko smiled at her, causing Miku to pout.

"But stiiiill!" The girls were both whining now. "We don't want to be gone for that long!"

"Sorry girls, you're going and thats that," Kaito glared at them, and they finally shut their traps. "Besides, at this school you'll get some proper education. And you'll be surounded by other Vocaloids too!"

"I have a question!" Rin raised her hand, like an impatient student.

"Yes Rin-san?"

"Is it an all girls Vocaloid school, or does it have boys in it too?" Meiko and Kaito raised a brow at the blonde, confusion evident in their features.

"Its both boys and girls. Why do you ask?"

Rin pouted. "I used to go to an all girls school in Tokyo, but my parents pulled me outta it just last year. It was the first school I had ever been to."

Kaito smiled. "Well, nows your chance to expirence a whole new atmophere. It'll be good for you both. And I know you're iffy now, but I assure you you'll grow to like the place."

"Fine..."

* * *

_And you think you're all alone_

_I'll be down the hall_

_I could see it if I was a fly on the wall_

_What'chu do in your own mind_

_I could see it all_

_Yander, I wish I was a fly on the wall._

* * *

Miku fidgeted in the leathery plane seat, not used to have to sit in such a secluded place. She and Rin were riding first class, in rows of two. A young english couple sat behind them, and it turned out their children were sitting in front of them. She sighed. The plane hadn't even taken off yet, and the two children in front were already bickering. The sister kept telling the brother to stay on his side of the seat, but he thought it was hilarious to invade her personal bubble by sticking his hand over the arm rest and poke her arm repedietly. The teenage girl was about ready to smack some sense into the little boy. But Rin beat her to the punch, but decided to use her toungue and not her fist to make some peace.

"Excuse me, Miss, Sir," Rin has turned around in her seat, up on her knees to look over the leathery chair, and glare down at the startled parents. "You must seriously must not be very attentive parents if you're going to seat your two children together when they cause so much racket. If I were you, I'd have one child come back here with one of you, and let the other go sit with the other child, no?"

"O-Of course.." The obviously embarressed parents got up from their seats and walked over to the kids, the father picking up the son and walking back to his original seat with him, and the mother sat down with her daughter. Rin smirked in pride, and sat back in her seat correctly, arms folded across eachother. Miku gasped.

"I never knew you were so convincing, Rin-san." Rin chuckled.

"All in a days work!"

Miku smiled and leaned back in her seat, feeling drowsy suddenly. They had woken up at six so they could gather up their stuff and head for the airport, and wait in line for their passes. Meiko and Kaito had given them goodbye hugs, words of missing, and left. After a half an hour later, they were finally called to get on the plane. Miku checked the small silver watch around her small wrist. Only 7:30? Sigh. How much longer now?

Not being able to hold back the powerful urge to sleep, the aqua-haired girl finally let unconciousness take her.

_

* * *

_

_"This was an accident_

_Not the kind were sirens sound_

_Never even noticed_

_We're suddenly crumbling._

_Tell me how you've never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doughts that us having faith makes any sense?"_

_She felt arms grab her wrists, and evil chill in her ear._

_"MIKU-SAN!"_

_"NO!"_

_"MIKU-SAN!"_

* * *

Miku's eyes popped open, looking around here in shock. She was in her same seat on the plane, but it was falling seemingly. Slight nausia was threatening to surface. She looked to her side, and saw Rin staring at her with wide eyes.

"Miku-san, are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

Said girl scratched the back of her head, sitting back up correctly. This dream was a bit different. She usually got a full view of the man, but she only saw long blonde locks on her shoulder. That meant he was behind her. She shivered dispite herself.

"It was nothing bad, Rin-san. You don't have to worry." Rin didn't look convinced.

"Oh well. But I wanted to tell you we're here!" Rin pointed out the window, Miku's gaze followed. She saw that they were falling down into the slick runway of the foreign airport. A voice blared over the speakers.

"We have now arrived in Germany, ladies and gentlemen, please stay seated until we have safely landed."

Now the real adventure began.

**

* * *

**

**Late update? o.o**

**I was hoping to update this on either New Years or Xmas, but it seems I got side-tracked.**

**Oops...lol :'D**

**If you want more updates to come your way, press the magical review button! ;D**

**-Kami**


	5. Discovering

Rin had taken Miku's hand, luggage in other, as they made their way off the plane, and stepped into the airport, warm air greeting them both, along with conversations that were in German, English, Japanese, and other languages they couldn't recognize. They saw a sign written in Japanese just a ways off. _Miku and Rin Hagane_, it read. Rin looked confused.

"Whos Hagane?" Rin asked.

"Thats Meiko-sama and Otou-san's last name. And since we're now legally their kids, its our last name too." Miku responded.

"Do you have another last name besides Hagane?" Miku froze.

"I have the name my Master gave me." Rin frowned.

"What is it?"

"Its Hatsune."

"Hatsune Miku, hm? Fits you nicely, actually."

"Uh, thanks."

They walked towards the elderly man, as he bowed in a repectful manner. Miku raised her brow. She had never seen _this_ man before. Sure, Meiko sometimes had strange old men over at the house to help with the chores, but this man was a bit strange. He was clad in a elegent black dress suit with a red ribbon tied succurely around his neck. He was wearing glasses, but he squinted out from them anyway. He smiled at the two dumbstruck girls.

"Its alright. My name's Tashoni Yuhara, and I'm a butler at the Shikyokei school for Vocaloids," The man bowed below to them. "Its my duty as of now to escort you to the facility uptown from here."

Miku blinked. "Ah, yes. I see." Yuhara smiled and grabbed the girls luggage.

"Follow me. The car is awaiting outside."

The two nodded and followed the man to the exit of the airport. Once they reached the outside they were greated by the sight of a sleek black limo, that had a young man standing next to the door that he held wide open for the girls. For Miku, this was no biggie, for she was used to riding in fancy cars like this, so she slipped in and sat down. Rin however, was in daze. She used to travel a lot, yes, but her parents only used taxis and luxary cars. A limo was like a whole new expirence for her. Miku noticed her lack of movement and motioned for her to come and sit next to her. Rin noticed and shyly slid in next to the pigtailed girl. Miku smiled at her. The back trunk being slammed close along with the rest of the doors awoke them from their stupor. Yuhara was sitting in the next to the driver.

"Are you both ready to go?"

"As ready as we'll ever be..."

And off they went, towards their new home for the next nine months.

* * *

The ride wasn't very boring actually, since both girls had decided to push all the buttons they could find just to see what they do, and they ended up finding out where the champange was kept, that a little door could be put up between the drivers and the passengers, and that the red button makes your seat warm up. They were scolded numorus times by Yuhara, expecially when they clicked a button that made his seat lean back abruptly, practicly scaring the poor man. But he assured the girls he was fine.

Now, as they made their way up the cobble stone path of the mansion-like school, Miku was almost scared to leave the confinements of the limo. She wasn't good with such huge places, she could barely contain herself when she first stepped foot into the building where Meiko and Kaito worked. She noticed no one was outside. She wondered why.

"We're here," Yuhara exclaimed, obviously happy to back at his 'home'. "Welcome to Shikyokei!"

Miku looked over to Rin and laughed when she saw Rin's face plastered to the window like an eager child, eyes wide as saucers as she looked out to the wide vast area. The place was covered in the same white snow as back in Hiroshima, but it seemed a lot thicker here. Rin began prodding at the window, as Yuhara came around and opened the door for them.

Once they were out of the car, Rin and Miku both felt their feet sink into the snow. Blushing in embarressment, they repedeitly tried to free their fluffy boots from the capturing substance. Yuhara then guided the two through the snow, luggage in his free arm. Both girls gasped in amazement when Yuhara opened the grand doors to the academy and warm air rushed to greet them along with the loud murmers of the people awaiting inside. The two took a big breath, and walked inside, hand in hand.

The murmers suddenly turned into hushed whispers as the two made their way inside the large open room. A giant stair case was present at the other end of the room, and visable hallways could be seen when they looked up, and a large seating area was placed around the large fireplace off to the side. Large groups of girls and boys were seated on the couches and chairs along with the ones peering over the railing of the upper hallways to stare down at them. Miku could make out a few clear words over the rumbling whispers.

"Look! Its the new girls!"

"Who are they?"

"They're cute!"

"Wonder why they're here."

Yuhara came up behind them and handed them their luggage and gave them a slip of paper. Rin raised her brow at the man.

"Thats the information you'll need to know while you're here," Yuhara pointed out, guiding his finger along the paper. "It tells where your room is, what time your classes begin and so forth."

"Ah. Thanks for the help Yuhara-san."

"The pleasure is mine." And he bowed to them once, before turning around and heading back outside, leaving them to be alone with the many students who lined the area. The stares soon became too much for Rin, so with a harsh tug, she began dragging Miku up the staircase. The aqua-haired girl blinked in surprise.

"Rin-san?"

"We're going to our rooms. Turns out we have seperate ones, but we still have roommates."

"Oh.."

Miku allowed herself to be guided through the long halls, followed by the student's murmers and whispers, till they reached their destination. Rin glanced back at the paper.

"At least our rooms are right next to eachother."

"Ah.." Miku smiled sweetly at Rin, and gave a small wave before she and Rin both took their luggage and entered their new rooms.

Miku looked around in amazement. There were two beds in the room, and only one window. A large closet was pushed up against the wall, and had two doors on it, indicating that one side was for her. One dresser was next to one bed, and another was on the side to the other. The bed closest to the door was empty, and had no sheets on it, but the one next to the window was decorated with plush yellow blankets with detailed words written on them, and yellow black-laced pillows sat on top. If Miku didn't know any better, she'd say it was fit for Rin. That was, until the sound of the door she closed behind her being violently slammed open, reveiling a semi tall blonde girl with peircing amber eyes and a long side ponytail. She held a yellow cell phone in her hand, and was jabbing her thumb at it repedietly. Then she looked up and glared at the twintailed girl and frowned.

"So, you're my new roomate, hunh?"

"Yes I am." Miku seemed unfazed by the other girl.

"Hmph," The girl turned back to her phone while walking to her bed and landed on the covering with a small thud. Miku stared at her, trying to read her face. The girl growled lowly, and pointed to the bed situated a good three feet from hers. "Thats your bed."

Miku's gaze didn't avert. "I know that."

The girl sighed heavily, knowing what the other wanted. With a dreadful glare, she held out her hand to Miku and with a bitter laced voice, she finally said, "My name's Akita Neru. Nice ta meetcha."

Miku smiled triumphantly, and took the hand, shaking it firmly. "Mines Hagane Miku. The pleasure is mine."

Neru frowned at the politeness, and returned back to her phone. Miku just sighed and began to unpack her belongings. She had two suitcases; the first had her bedsheets firmly packed inside, and the dark blonde gaped in awe as Miku carelessly withdrew three light blue blanket layers, and a few fluffy white pillows. She then turned her attention to her other suitcase, which was larger then the other, and had many personal belongings in it such as toiletries, clothes, and other strange things that she laid on the nightstand that was stationed between the two beds. Neru stared back at her.

"How the hell can you fit that much stuff into one bag?" Miku flinched at the question, and turned her head back to the blonde with a disapointed look smeared onto her face.

"Please refrain from speaking in such a way around me please, for I do hate such careless words." Neru stared at her like she just got hit by an express train. Miku saw humor spark in her eyes, but it quickly died down when Neru noticed the seriousness in the other's eyes, and turned away.

"Whatever. But seriously, how?" Miku smirked.

"Lots of practice."

"Hmph."

"_I'm a Barbie Girl! In the Barbie Woooorld! Life in plastic, its fantastic_!"

Neru blushed furiously, and snapped her head to her singing phone. "Fuck!" Miku cringed at the word used, and the blonde grabbed her phone, flipping it open. "What do you want?!"

A silence rang out, before a small voice was heard on the other end. "...Its just me, Neru-chan."

"Oh, sorry. Why'd you call?"

"Well, unless you're looking at the clock, its already 6:30, dinner time. You and your new roommate need to get downstairs, or it'll start without you."

"Alright, I'll be down pronto. Bye," And with a flip of her wrist, she closed her phone and stared up at Miku. "Its dinner time. So hurry your ass up and lets get downstairs."

Miku ignored the rude word this time, as she felt she was going to have to from now on. She dropped all her stuff on her bed, and followed the ponytailed girl out of the room, and down to the eating area. As being new to the area, she stared in awe at the fine detail of the magnificent room, and noticed there were three long tables that stretched across the room. Large groups were sitting together at their own part of the tables, and stopped eating to stare up at the two girls as they made their way inside.

"Look, its the new girl again!"

"Why is she with Akita? Are they friends?"

"Psh, they probably just met, and you know Akita."

"Yeah, Akita isn't much of a people-person..."

Miku noticed the blonde cringe for a moment before she stalked off to a small group at the end of the third table. She looked at her surroundings, hoping to see if her orginal companion was here. She then heard a squeaky voice call her name.

"Miku-san! Over heeere!" Miku walked a bit father down the isle and turned to see Rin waving at her from the middle table. She was sitting next to a young girl with magenta eyes and hair, that was swirled into corkscrew pigtails. Miku smiled and sat down on the other side of the table from Rin. The blonde beamed.

"Hey Miku-san!" Rin then mentioned towards the girl next to her. "Oh, and this is Kasane Teto, she's my roomate. Teto-san, this is Hagane Miku!"

"Nice to meet you, Miku-san!" The young girl shook the other pigtailed girl, a bright smile on her face. Miku shook back, and smiled as well. The girl was practicly radiating an aura that screamed, _you can trust me_.

Miku sat back down, and stared at the arangements of food on the table. Many antres and desserts were scattered in the middle, while the edges were lined with plates for the students. Miku had eaten on the ride here, so she felt only slightly hungry. She shrugged and grabbed the handle of the spoon that was dipped into a bowl of ice cream, and plopped some down on the bowl atop her plate. Rin and Teto stared at her strangely.

"Something wrong, Miku-san?" Rin asked worriedly. Miku looked back up, her spoon dangling from her lips. "You look a little...out of it."

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine. I'm just wondering about Akita-san," Teto looked shocked, and Rin raised her brow. "She's my new roomate, after all."

"You mean that bitchy blonde with the side ponytail?" Oh, so Rin knew of her already? Joy...

"Yeah, her." Miku was begining to think she was going to have to use foul language to get her point across from now on. How wonderful. Not.

Teto voiced in. "Her name's Akita Neru. She's been a real hard-head ever since she came here. From what I've heard, she used to be owned by a whiney little brat named Namine Ritsu. Thats why Akita-san is always so grumpy, and only has one friend here."

"Who's her friend?"

"Oh, that would Yowane Haku, she always follows Akita-san around like a lost puppy," Teto giggled, nodding in the direction of the ponytailed girl and her grey-haired friend that were a good ten yards away at the most. "We all think Haku-san just hangs around her because she _likes_ her."

Rin and Teto giggled, and Miku joined in shortly after. Rin had already taught her how to take the hints and understandings behind most words, and she now understood how they were going to come in handy.

Miku and Rin had gotten a small tour of the mansion-like building, and were introduced to a few other Vocaloids and UTAUloids (Vocaloids that were renamed due to status). Teto had introduced them to her cousin Ted, and told about how she was waiting for the authorities to find her brother Akaito. Miku nodded along as Rin began telling of her own brother, and what her life was like before the 'accident'.

"What about you, Miku-san?" Teto asked innocently, but Rin still glanced at Miku nervously. Miku smiled.

"I used to live with my Master in a secret uptown building," Teto gaped, and Rin frowned slightly. "He had such mood swings though. One minute he'd be so kind to me, and the second, he'd suddenly look scared and then angry." Miku shrugged.

"Yanno, he might not have been owning you willfully." Miku snapped her head to stare up at Teto.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I used to be owned by a woman who was being threatened to keep Vocaloids inside her home, saying she had a debt to pay, and she had to do their dirty work," Teto then frowned. "One day she forced us all to run away, and I haven't heard from her since. Thats how I got here."

"So you think he might have been just acting?"

"Probably," The corkscrew girl tapped a finger to her chin. "They would put cameras in your house to make sure you're treating the Vocaloid the way they want you to. Thats why the owners are always so scared."

Miku began a huge debate in her head, and then she realized that they were back to their rooms. Teto ruffled Miku's hair playfully. "G'nite Miku-san! Tell Akita-san hi for me, mkay?" She stuck out her toungue and walked inside her room. Rin then turned to Miku and embraced her tightly. Miku blushed and looked down to the girl wrapped around her.

"Rin-san..?"

"Good night, Miku-chan."

Miku gasped lightly. She wasn't used to anyone else but Meiko and Kaito using the 'chan' suffix. She smiled anyway, and patted the top of Rin's head.

"You too, Rin-chan."

Rin let go and smiled up at Miku before she turned and walked into her shared room. Miku nodded towards the door, then headed to her door, and closed it behind her. It was the harsh words she heard next that made her freeze, and lean forward just a bit to see a fuming Neru jabbering away at her phone.

"No, I will not go back there! What are you, insane?! God dammit Ritsu, shut the fuck up, and stop calling me every single fucking night!" And with a gruff noise of rage, she hit the button that canceled the other voice on the end. She plopped down onto her bed, sighing frustration. Miku decided to take this as her chance to move fully into the room.

"Bad call?" Neru jumped at the voice, and her amber orbs landed on the petite aqua girl. She turned away, and shuffled her phone under her pillow.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Her name's Ritsu, I presume?" Miku smirked, and the blonde shot her a cold glare.

"Yeah, she used to be my owner," Neru frowned. "Why do you care?"

"Because I'd like to know about the person I'll be sharing a room with for the next nine months."

"Hm, well I thought you were gonna be here for the rest of your life, so I'll be taking a big sigh of relief." Miku growled. What a smartmouth..

"Whatever you say, _Akita_," Miku dragged out the name, and was rewarded with an even more icy stare. "Now, are you gonna at least _try_ to get along with me while I'm here?" The blonde sighed, and leaned back against her bedspread. Miku then noticed that she was wearing a black lace nightgown and had her hair down, flowing over one side of the bed.

"I'll try. But I'm not making any promises. Now go to sleep." Neru slid into her bed, and clicked the lightswitch off. Miku pouted. Now she was going to have to change in the dark.

She padded to the bathroom, and turned on the water to the shower, gently setting aside her attire of a snowy white dress she had loaned from Teto earlier today, for a reason she couldn't remember. The scorching water felt good against her skin as she stepped in and clensed herself of today's winter chill. After she was done, she stepped out with a towel wrapped firmly around her form. She grabbed the brush that was lying on the right side of the sink and treaded it through her long aquamarine locks. As she placed it down she realized the dress wasn't on the counter anymore. Glancing down she noticed it was a good two feet from the sink. She raised her brow. How on earth did it get over there? With a shrug, she flung it over her shoulder and made her way back to the bedroom.

She heard soft snores emitting from the second bed and smiled. She unwrapped the towel from around her and used it to dry off her hair. After she was finished, she pulled on some undernarnments and slipped into her bed, letting sleep take her. It was only a few minutes after the world of darkness had taken her, that a low creak came from the two door closet. Hesitant, yet proudful footsteps slowly made their way to the the aquamarine girl. A content smile sprouted on its face, as a lilthe hand trailed through the silky strands. It spoke in a loving whisper.

"I finally found you, my dear Hatsune Miku."

**

* * *

**

**o_o;**

**I am THE latest updater in the world.**

**IM SO SORRRYYY GUYS! ; n ;**

**-beats self over the head-**

**Well, heres your cliffhanger, now please stay tuned for the next update, which will most likely be put up at the beggining of summer, since I'm such a dumbass. :D**

**Oh, and Teto is gonna be related to Akaito in this fanfic. Yep yep.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**-Kami**


End file.
